


Its just so cold..

by LilBitOfMal



Series: LilBitofMal joined the Smp [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Family Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBitOfMal/pseuds/LilBitOfMal
Summary: -Warning: This fic includesSuicidal themes (specifically the 'i would be better off gone' and accepting death )Mentions of past abuse (manipulation specific)Manipulative dream!! Keep in mind this is ALL DSMP characters NOT the creators themselves.Please put your health above reading this fic! If these topics trigger you I'd advise not reading:) they are faint but they are still there!-This IS a rewrite seeing as I simply did not like the other one anymore.Hope you Enjoy! Kudos and Comments appreciated!-She had been walking for so god damn long.She was tired and hopeless. Just her luck she ended up in a frozen tundra.Which unknowingly held some friends.
Series: LilBitofMal joined the Smp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101401
Kudos: 4





	Its just so cold..

It was cold. It was so incredibly cold. 

Thick and heavy snow piled in every direction around the young girl. White stretched as far as she could truly see. Snowflakes fell in a taunting manner onto her, not helping her freezing state. Shivers kept erupting through her small frame, her nose turning a soft shade of red as her teeth chattered slightly. She was not dressed for this situation in the slightest. The thin cream colored turtleneck and ripped jeans didnt provide a good enough source of warmth. 

She hadn’t gotten to fixing the tears on her knees quite yet, she didn’t see the need. 

She had never felt cold til she had reached this place.   
Every day her skin felt warm. Her eyes stinging with gentle reminders of why she couldn't feel the cold like she did as a child. As if ash laid inside her eyes, no matter how she washed or rubbed at the sore organs.

She whimpered a soft weak sound, almost sounding like an injured animal, pulling her dark brown shawl closer to herself. Small hands were turning a slight shade of purple, desperately clinging to one another between the dark fabric. 

Pins and needles stabbing at the chilled hands. Her tall riding boots sunk into the snow with a soft crunch, there may have been about five inches. She wasn't good at estimating although. The snow made it about mid-calf on the fluffy non packed ground. She could feel her socks growing damp, encasing her feet in damn near ice blocks.

She didn’t know where she was going.

Walking and Walking, following North. No plan besides getting away from the stone and wood ruins of her once home. Away from the green clad jerk who seemingly kept her almost imprisoned. Never letting her leave too far unless he accompanied her.

Away from the fires and the distant screaming. The tall trees swaying and whispering along side the breeze. Taunting in manner, nostalgic in looks.

Each day growing harder and harder. The quiet grew too loud. The intrusive thoughts pounding away at the skull inside her skin. 

Screaming at her, demanding things she could never do.

A fate he had given her falling so unfair and cruel. Dying may have been better.

He should have let her die. A part of her dared to finish herself off.

She just couldn’t do it anymore. She couldn't handle every day there.   
The pink haired girl needed an out, needed to get away. Nothing could have been enough to stay there. No amount jewels, no amount of promises, not a single soul would be able to get her to stay with him. 

Well unless he stopped her. He wouldn't take no as an answer from her but he had been missing a few days. The coast seemed so clear. 

Only a downright fool would pass up on that kind of opportunity. 

She was lucky she wasn't a total fool.

Her pointed ears twitched every so often, her nose wrinkling when a snowflake would drop onto it. The soft ground beneath her crunching with every moment. Eerily aware of every step, every moment. Mobs groaned around her but for now the ignorance was alright. Blissful even as the new found freedom fluttered inside the girls brain.

She was paranoid sure, but mobs we're easy. Mobs weren't people. 

She had to be getting somewhere safe, somewhere warmer, surely. 

Maybe a cave? Maybe she could find an abandoned cottage or something to hole up in for the night.  
Walking seemed to go on for hours and hours, no signs of much. Biomes of all kinds having been trailed through. Underneath the faint, almost completely faded, flicker of hope she knew there was a chance she would not be making it out of the frozen wasteland alive.

Trees were a bit scarce, animals almost the same. Not that the girl was certain she could kill any. Everything inside of her felt weak, she was not any where up to par to take down very much. All her strength needed to go towards protecting herself.

And walking. God damn she could not wait to stop.

Though did she want to protect herself? Did she want to keep going?  
That was a question floating around here and there. No matter how she tried the questions was always there..

It was nerve wracking how she didn't know a solid answer.

A pale brown satchel bag that was slung over her shoulder.   
Little patches scattered from where she had repaired holes in her free time.

A couple loaves of bread wrapped in hanker chiefs and a water bottle was really all in it. The water was half empty. The bread stale.

A communicator remained as well. Although it didn't work well. No one had responded.

Dream said they didn't want to. They didn't want to talk to the disappointment of a princess anymore.

She wasn't useful now. Her powers weak and null.  
They didn't need her.

A pain shot through her lungs , coughing aburtly. Wide eyes dashed back and forth as if looking for someone.

Nothing was around. A small group of zombies, maybe four, lay in the distant. 

Not close enough. They hadn't heard the hoarse cough.

Fuck! why did she cough!? Her breathing was all slow and shakey but she remained without making much noise.

Shakey hands gripped at the satchel, feeling around for the items to reassure her. It wasn't quite obvious why they reassured her, but some how it was a simple reminder she was here that let a wave of calm settle over her. 

Most items she held dear were destoryed, minus those she left in her ender chest. Dream hadn't given her access to that on the off hand so, everything had to be renewed..

Maybe she would get to an enderchest  
eventually..  
That would be neat.

She had crafted an axe at some point in this journey, no one to ever take it away which was exliterating.   
It hung loosely on her utility belt, weighing her hip down ever slightly. 

Soreness spread through her like a tidal wave on round three. God she wanted to quit..

Everything was truly gone. No where left to call home. Nothing left meaninful. 

What did she have left? Would it matter too much if she died?

Racking her brain desperately for anything, any source of hope or meaning.

Pitifully she came up empty. Nothing seemed to matter. A bottomless pit of black and desolate.

It seemed so much better if she just gave up.

Her eyes drooped a bit, she could feel exhaustion grazing over her. 

How much longer would she be able to remain awake? 

The feeling of no energy coursed through her. Simple snakes of tired slithered through her veins. 

She hadn’t eaten much of anything, especially not protein.  
To say she got much sleep was not something she could truthfully do either. She hadn't stopped walking. How long had it been? She wasn't certain. The sun set a few times at the minimum, the days grew short and the nights long.

Her kingdom was far from most.

Fighting with mobs and holding paranoia for every step, every twitch, and every breath didn’t seem to contribute in the savor of energy either. 

Everything felt so heavy. Clothes clinging with dampness, weighing down every step as though she wore metal as a shirt.

Her muscles had grown weak over the course of adventures. She hadn't trained in so long and boy was this reminding her.

Stepping felt like she was walking with a brick on her foot.

Squinting awkwardly and lifting her trembling hand to sheild her grey eyes from an almost alarming illuminated ground in front of her.

Scowling softly, having grown very used to nothing more than the soft glow of the moon guiding her.

Wait.. Light? Her eyes grew wide in shape, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. There were torches planted into the ground, scattered around what looked like a small cabin.   
Protecting the property from the threats of mobs.

Wait.. a cabin! "Holy shit.." she muttered, her voice gravelly. Pale light shined from inside although. Smoke emitting in dark clouds from a stone brick chimney on the snow covered roof. 

Someone was inside? Maybe they would agree to let her warm up for the night.   
Just.. one night.. she could try and offer diamonds.. if she could conjure them up that is.

There was always the chance they wouldn't even agree to that although.

Dream said no one would care about her besides him. No one would take pity on someone so pathetic. Undeserving of basic kindness.

She stumbled a bit, tripping on snow and boot laces, trying to speed up as much as her aching legs would carry her. 

Her short legs almost numb, her hands sure were, but this cabin sent a small surge of hope through her system. Driving her more than most had in who knew how long. She ignored mobs around her, praying she was faster than them. Maybe her bad luck would lay off and they wouldn't catch onto her presence right now.

That was almost a too funny of a though, if it wouldn't have been so distracting she would have laughed her ass off.

She stopped paying attention to her footing for less than a second, eyes darting up with anxiety, and saw a figure standing on the porch. She couldn’t properly make them out through the heavy snowfall and her quick paced movements. Everything was blurry and hard to understand.

She saw blobs of pink and white and something that was deep red. No distinct shape. Just large or small blobs of color.

Almost too familiar of colors, although her mind hadn't picked up on that.

Maybe they would be able to help. With how some people were now a days, and what she had been told the past few months, she just didn't know.

That second to look at the figure and think was a mistake on her part unfortunately. Boots catching on one another and tossing her in the deep snow, finding herself falling to the earth below. 

The small girl sunk into the snow, the wind being knocked out of her. Panting and gasping desperately, fear racking her shivering form, small hands bawled into fist weakly in the snow. A whisper of a curse escaping purple lips.

This wasn’t fair.. She was so fucking close to safety!

But it was fair, wasn't it? She hadn't repaid enough karma yet. 

This was a curse she wasn't allowed to be free from.

Muscles stung as though they were on fire. Unable to force herself up, breathing growing raggidy. Tears welled in her tired eyes.

Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and there was a ringing in her ears. 

Snow caked her clothes, causing her to feel like maybe she was sitting beneath the ice of a harsh frozen river. Her eyes felt too heavy, they would fall close soon. That was the guess at least.

Lifting any part of her body caused fire to shoot through her. Her bones were made of rock, weighing her to the earth beneath the blanket of white tundra.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to get herself up. Faintly her ears picked up on snow crunching and mobs groaning and hissing. It was muffled, almost in-audiable on her pointed red ears.

Her world was tilted horizontal, blurry and almost gone. Black dots floated in her line of sight, clouding over everything that her pupils could render.

She let out a whimpered yelled, hoarse and soft. Barely audible.

Had that figure seen her? Would this be some form of ending?

How ironic, almost laughable, the last time she felt like this was when she had arrived home for the first time in months. 

Smoke inhalation and the desperate need to put out the fire had knocked her down. Leaving her defensless in the middle of daring flame engulfing her kingdom.

She hadn’t ever been able to shake the feeling of it. The stinging heat. The scorching of the wounds on her arms and legs. The blinding colors of bright red and orange.

Burned into her memory, like riding Mulligan. Something she wouldn't ever lose the feeling or thought of.

Oh gosh she missed Mulligan...

Now it was the exact opposite but same reaction.   
Same knocking out.   
Same thoughts of death.   
Same threat of mobs.   
Same looming figure.  
Same everything but instead of fire, ice and snow consumed her. She didn't really care either this time if she died.

Part of her couldn't be bothered to believe anything would be better if she remained.

Having to endure a lonely and pitiful death after causing a village to suffer, after failing her brothers and father, after pissing off Dream everyday.

It seemed fitting.

How funny would it be if this was the end? Finally escaping her tormeting prison, gaining maybe a sliver of hope of something worth being here again just to be taken down.

She was growing hypothermic, if she hadn't been already. Her fingers were a bit purple, her lips were chapped, her hair frozen and soaked. It was almost a burning feeling really. 

She was too tired to care. She had accepted this fate long ago. She was scared, but what more could she do if any thought about it?

This was the end, and maybe that was okay.

The last thing she had seen were brown boots coming towards her. The sound of swift footsteps crunching in the snow. Her half lidded eyes fell shut, her tight fist loosening and allowing her fingers to spread out a bit. 

Breath easing and slowing. 

The world gone distant and far for her.

Techno took notice of her hand growing weak, the shuddering lessening as her tense muscles relaxed a bit into the snow.

‘Did she pass out?’ was his first thought. Why had he cared? This was some random kid in his front lawn. 

She just took up space. A body to clean up.

He trekked closer to her and crouched down. Bringing his knees up, his hands hanging loosely between his legs.  
The man tilted his head, a bit comically. Almost like a confused puppy. She was half in the snow, on her side. Her face nestled into the snow, just the faintest sign of her temple and cheek. Red dusted across her face, at least the part that showed. 

She was not dressed at all for the snow. He grimaced a bit at how red and purple her exposed pale skin had looked. Her pink hair, which seemed to be some sort of gradient thing, fell loosely out of a braid. Strands falling everywhere to the point the braid was almost no more, laying thickly across the white. It stood out brightly against the snow, too hard to miss.

A crown had slightly fallen off her head, tilted horizontally in the snow. A crown? Was she a royal? 

Why did a royal have business out in the middle of nowhere?

She was so obviously out of place. Sticking out like a sore thumb.

He crouched down in front of her, glancing around. Few mobs were around, those who were paid no attention to the two. Stumbling or waddling, doing whatever they so pleased. Most likely looking for new prey.   
Thankfully, he sighed and examined the girl up close.

He grabbed her wrist, pressing two of his fingers against it. He sat for a moment, wondering if maybe she had really died.

Her wrist was so small compared to his own, his hands encasing it whole.

Fortunately, he could feel a slow pulse. Not good but not bad. She definitely was on the verge of death, she may open the door with how she looked. 

He reached and grabbed the crown and tucking it on his belt for now. He assumed she’d want it if she made it.

The hybrid gently grasped her shoulder, rolling her onto her back.

That was when he saw her face clearly. Pale and chubby, freckles littering every part of it. Her nose was slim at the top and became slightly wider near the tip. 

Her lips a pale pink, dreadfully chapped. Little scars on the bottom half, telling a story of a bad habit. 

Her eyes were clearly large, even when closed, eyelashes gently colored by snow. Purple underbags suken deeply into her face. Almost as deep as his own.

Eyebrows sharp and full, fading softly from brown to blond almost. 

She looked relaxed, mouth slightly agap, eyebrows lowered, the snow falling and bringing definition to her pale face.

She looked young. Younger than him for sure.

He knew this face. He knew it too well, at least a younger version of the face. It was slightly different, not much although. She never grew out of her face, small changes were all that happened as the girl grew. She was always recognizable.

Her chin was a bit more filled out, now less noticeable as a butt-chin. Her nose slimmed, her jaw more square. Slight worry wrinkles around her eyes. Her pointed ears were slightly larger as well.

Her face held a sense of maturity. Too mature for someone who should've only been maybe fifteen.

“Malachi?” Techno’s voice was throaty and a bit wobbly, his hands balling, eyes growing large in shock. This wasn’t just some random kid. Not some body to be cleaned up. Not an enemy. Not just any traveler.

This was his little sister. This was the girl he knew better than most.   
Someone he cared for greatly. Laying deep within the snow, clearly falling Ill and weak.

Why was she out in his lawn knocking on death's door? Why was she all the way out here?   
So many questions ran through the half-piglins brain. The voices screaming at him. Saying to help her. Saying protect her.

Blaming him

He didn’t have time to gather those thoughts right now although. Not now. Mal needed him, the voices were right on that.

He hooked his arm underneath her knees, the other under her torso. He lifted her out of the snow, standing tall.

His arms felt slightly damp from the snow on her and that he slid his arms in to lift her.

Her arms hung limply, one resting on her stomach the other hung towards the ground. A bag making its presence known from under her wet shawl. Following the same hanging motion as her hand, limp and swaying softly.

The handle to her axe poked out from what he assumed was her own utility belt.

She felt lighter than he remembered.

The girl had always been on the heavier side, but now she didn’t feel as much. She felt more normal? Was that rude to say? He wasn't so sure.

Maybe it was his own strength but something was off. He couldn't explain the feeling inside of him as he held the girl close to his torso. It felt like a storm was building inside of him as possibilites ran marathons through his brain. 

Techno nudged his deep royal red cape to wrap around him a bit, somewhat successfully encasing Mal as well. It was awkward trying to use just his shoulders.  
He could feel the coolness of her skin even through his own warm clothes.

She was managing to get him wet as well which honestly, kind of sucked. Why did snow have to melt against the body heat? It was irriating. He tried to ignore it as he trudged through the snow. Techno moved as quickly as he could but he felt an extreme desire to not attract any mobs. He could not fight too well with how he was cradling the girl. 

He needed to be as calm and quiet as possible.

At some point her head found its way nestled into his chest. Mal's small form would shiver here and there, clenching and unclenching her fist on her shirt.

He glanced as he heard the hissing of a creeper, but saw it had just gone agro because of a stray forest cat.

Stupid ass thing.

Those cats had been popping up here and there, probably due to a village not too far. Those small little ones full of mostly traders always seemed to have cats galore. 

He thought about adopting one but he wasn't sure it would currently be a good idea.

Shaking his head he got back to focusing. His adhd seemed to always get the better of him. 

He grunted, readjusting Mal a bit so she wouldn’t slip from his grip as he sped up. He trudged up the wooden stairs to the main entrance of his cabin, clumsily grasping at the door knob when he did reach it. “Jesus christ, having my hands full sucks..” He grumbled as he stepped into the house. Though he would never admit it, he missed having his sister close.

The situation was pretty shit, it made his mind and heart grow frustrated. 

A warmth welcomed him as he used his foot to kick the door shut behind them.

It closed with a bit of a loud thud, but it hadn’t bugged him much. Mal didn't flinch either. Small hands gripping weakly onto her turtleneck.

The fireplace crackled here and there, welcoming the two. 

“Alright.. Now i have to see if i have new clothes for you.” He spoke simply to himself as he carefully laid the girl on the rug that was next to the couch. A fireplace stood about a foot away. The place was built of brick, iron bars separating the flooring from the flames. He was sure it was safe, never had an incident otherwise.

Mal was lit up slightly by the fire, orange and yellow casting shadows on parts further from the small blaze. The room was dimly lit, only a couple lanterns near the windows and the fire place casting any light. Her hair looking almost red and orange in the light. She was slightly sprawled out. One arm laid over her stomach, the other reaching out almost towards the fire. 

Techno straightened up and made his way over to the latter that went up and down, to his potion room and bedroom.

He stepped up onto it and climbed the wooden ladder carefully up to his room. It was small and simple, a bell hung on a block of emerald. A simple bed with white sheets, a large comforter slightly stained with soot. A window with red curtains that flowed loosely above his bed and some chest in the back of it all.

He had never been one for decorating, he liked it simple. Had been that way since he was young. 

He started rummaging through his chest of clothes, he was uncertain if he had anything of the likes that may fit Mal. He was much larger than her, in build and height. 

He had some casual clothes for when he didn’t feel up to wearing his normal formal attire. Most from when he was younger although, not much truly fit him properly anymore. He was always dressed up, purely from habit. Not influenced by unexpected occurances, or how he simply forget after long days.

He tugged out a wool maroon sweater and black sweatpants. They may be a tad big of the smaller girl, but they would be warmer than what she had going for her right now. He grabbed a pair of socks as well, knowing hers were probably of no use.

Techno cringed at the thought of how soggy her clothes actually we're. How long had she been walking in the snow?

He held the clothes tightly in his hand as he made his way back down the latter and walked over to the younger girl.

The man folded up the clothes and set them on the coffee table. She would change if she woke up.

No.. when she woke up.

He gently sat Mal up against the couch, a feeling of relief consumed his heart as he felt she was warmer, taking off her shawl. It was laid out infront of the fire to dry.

He then tugged off her boots, and socks.   
Replacing them with the thicker socks he had grabbed.

He exaimed her a minute. The hybrid had honestly forgot just how small she was compared to him. Her hands were almost like a childs, legs short and stout as they curled up agaisnt her chest.

He gently guided her legs to a stretched out position so he could remove her bag.   
Sliding the carrier off her torso, he peaked inside of it, two loaves, a water and a somewhat broken communicator was all that was inside the satchel. 

His eyes grew seemingly three sizes larger. The soft redish blue colored pupils thin as a cat in astonishment.

That was all she had? How come her communicator was broken? Is that why no one had heard from the young princess?

He set it aside the couch for now, and   
unbuckled her utility belt. Carefully sliding it off her waist.   
He lifted the diamond axe, of course it was diamond she always worked with that, and examined it. It was dull as ever loving hell. He traced his slender finger across it, barely a cut. Techno doubted it would do much damage to even the softest materials.

Why was it so dull? 

The craftsmanship seemed weak, nothing up to par. Almost as though it was someone's first time conjuring it.

Mal was better than that and anyone who knew her knew it.

Begrudgingly disregarding those thoughts, Techno wrapped a soft blanket around her--he had it laying on the couch-- making sure she was in a good spot to get warm. He felt her clothes were slightly drier, which was a real good sign. Hopefully she woke up soon and would get out of those.

He sighed and placed his hands on his knees, pushing himself up and into a standing position. 

Techno got an idea, and went back to the latter but heading down this time. Straight to his potions room, where he went rummaging through his potions until he found the one he was looking for.

He picked up the glass vile, the red shimmery liquid sloshing around inside of it as he spun it gracefully.

A healing potion. It would be perfect in aiding the girl back to health. He didn't know what may be going on inside the frost bitten affects she had, safer than sorry was the game choose in this case.  
Always was when it came to the ones Techno loved.  
He went to tuck it into his belt but the slot it would go was occupied by the crown.

Mal’s crown..

It got him thinking. What had actually happened? Why was Mal out here?   
Why was she so- illly supplied?

Didn’t she have a kingdom to run? Better gear than what she turned up with?

Last time he had seen her was when Wilbur had blown up L'manberg.   
He wondered if Mal knew about ghostbur. Did anybody know about Mal being missing? Phil surely hadn't. He didn't mention anything besides Dream had started.. assisting Mal. 

Which definatly struck Techno as odd. Dream was the person she was supposed to remain distant from, yet they were working together? He tried to communicate with her to no avail.

He didn't have time although to check on her, he had busied himself with supplying and keeping his own territory safe.

The voices said he was a shitty brother for that.

This just didn’t make any sense. So many questions ran through his mind as he used his teeth to hold onto the potion top, and climbed the latter once more making his way to the elf girl. 

He wondered if her powers were still in use, or as strong as they were. He'd have to ask, maybe see her demonstrate.  
Did she use them for that axe? Wasn't she stronger than that performance?

He had so many things to ask her, but none could be answered while she remained a poisoned popsicle.

Passed out and shivering. No where near sentient.

Techno crouched in front of Malachi, pulling the cap off the potion with his hand.

He gently pressed the tip to Mal’s agape mouth, tipping it up so she could drink it. A wave of pure "thank you all mighty being" washed over him when she swallowed the red liquid. He saw her pointy ears twitch and some color return to her face.

A soft wrinkle of her nose, and an airy breath signifying the eveness of her breathing once more. Her lips sealing shut once more.

She was going to be okay. 

He sighed thankfully, setting the empty bottle on the table. 

Detaching the golden crown from his belt and set it atop of the clothes he set out for her.   
Using a notepad left on the table he scribbled out for her to get changed then find him when she awoke. It was probably a given, but knowing Mal she may tense up and stay in her spot.

He picked up the glass again and made his way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. 

She would probably be starved when she woke up and he hadn’t eaten anything since that early morning.

It was maybe an hour or so later of Techno cooking, he was making beef and potatoes seeing as it was all he truly knew how to cook, when he heard movement.

Normally he would spring into defense but he let himself trust it was just Mal. 

No bad feelings plauged his gut or his thoughts, of course minus the intrusive voices he occasionally heard. They didn’t count at this moment although they were insufficient to his current state of being.

He choose to simply ignore them at the moment.

Mal had woken with a bit of a start, she felt clammy and cold yet also warm?

It was confusing on how that worked but she couldn’t describe it. Her clothes slightly stuck to her but she was wrapped in something that helped trap the heat.

Her face was slightly warm, she assumed it must’ve been red if it wasn’t all in her head.

Speaking of her head, it was killing her. It felt like someone just dropped a hammer on her. 

It caused her eyelids to stay heavy and hard to open. Stuck almost like their were glued.   
When she finally forced them open she realized she most definitely was not in the ruins, not in a cave, not in the snow. She was inside some sort of house. Her eyes widened as the events of the past few hours came rushing back to her. It made her dizzy..

Had the stranger in brown boots helped her..? Her eyes grew wide, had she really gotten so lucky?

Looking around, and beginning to study her surroundings, something about it felt familiar. Maybe the decorations. Or lack there of. 

There was a door about five feet from her, in front of her was a table with clothes and a note. She would read it in a minute. 

She glanced behind her and realized she was leaning on a soft light brown couch, it wasn’t very big and maybe could fit two to three people.   
She looked to the side of her and saw the fireplace. It made her cower a bit. Scooching away from it with anxiety. 

She disliked fire a lot, everytime she was forced to use it she felt the scars on her arms singe with pain.

She saw her bag, axe and belt next to the couch as well. 

Her weapon wasn’t taken?

That's a bit strange. Normally someone would, y'know, take the weapon. She shrugged off the blanket that was wrapping her like a butterfly cocoon, stretching out her sore limbs. A couple soft pops were heard somewhere in her body. 

They ached a bit and her neck whined at her for sleeping in such an awkward position. She used her hand to slightly relieve the pain, massaging it tiredly. 

She honestly felt like she could sleep again but something in her told her not to just yet. She needed to investigate some more.  
Groaning softly, and rolling her shoulders in a pitiful manner.

It relieved some pain though not much.

Mal could smell meat and potatoes, the scent lingering through the house made her belly growl.

God damn was she hungry.

The room was small so she instantly saw the light coming from another doorway.   
The kitchen most likely. The smell and soft tapping hinting at that.

She positioned herself on her knees and reached for the note. Biting back a pained whimepr, damn her muscles were tense.

She grasped it tightly with slightly shaky hands, why was she shaking? Her nerves were a bit all over but she wasn't too cold anymore. Just chilly at most.

It read in rather neat and fancy writing, “Put on the clothes and come find me.”

There was no signature. The hand writing felt familiar although.

That was kind of off putting but the clothes looked warm. Her clothes were the complete opposite. Thin and clammy. Wrinkles from improperly dried clothes.

She glanced around to make sure no one could see her, the windows were shut and nothing seemed obvious. 

She glanced at the kitchen door and inhaled deeply. It would be fine, she would be fast.

She quickly stripped off her turtleneck.  
Grabbing the wool sweater and sliding her arms through each hole, adjusting the large sweater around her hips. It hung loose and large. It was warm and soft on her skin. Familiaritiy warming her insides.

Skin crawling a bit, the faintest hint of goosebumps.

Her boots and shawl were missing. Glancing down, they were sat nicely infront of the fire. Her socks were different too, they must've done that as well.

They were warm so she hadn't complained.

Unbuckling her jeans she tugged them off, wincing softly.

God she was gonna feel this the next few days. Pushing herself up into a standing position.

She grabbed the sweatpants and slid them on, they were kind of big on her. Hanging loosely off her hips, causing her to prompty tie them tightly enough they wouldn’t fall. 

Mal glanced at the table, her crown sitting idly and shining brightly up at her.

Right now, wearing it seemed pointless so the girl left it off. Instead she tugged at the hair tie holding in her loose and messy braid, and let it sit on her wrist like a bracelet. The young princess shook her head rapidly and proceeded to ruffle her hair, fingers massaging her scalp, strands of curls and waves floating around her face in a frizzy manner. 

She had so much hair, sometimes she debated cutting it off. Though uncertain she would look nice with short hair..

Padding lightly towards the door of light, which held the scent of food. Timid fingers tugged at one another as she stepped through the door frame. The kitchen was small, no dining table in sight. It had two furnaces, and a smoker to cook in. Cupboards and cabinets filled up a few spots to allow usage and storage.  
An ice box at the left hand side of the room, and then cooking utensils here and there. A man stood by the furnace, stirring a pot of something. It smelled heavily like boiled potatoes. His booted foot tapping gently.

His hair was long and a bubblegum shade of pink, braided down to his hips. 

A small pig tail stuck from the end of his spine along with two pig ears. He was dressed in a white colored dress shirt, tucked into dark brown pants. Boots that reached about mid-calf on his feet. As a shiny golden crown rested atop his head.

She knew who this was. 

“Techno?” her lips pulled apart, which kind of hurt actually, the skin on them ripping. The elf winced at the feeling, her lips must have been stuck together while she slept. Her voice came out hoarse and wobbly, maybe a hint of tiredness in there somewhere.

The name felt almost forgein on her lips.  
It had.. been too long.

“Was wonderin’ when you’d wake up. How do you feel?” The piglin looked over at her, his voice the same empty and monotone as she could remember. His features hadn't changed much besides hardending up and maybe the faintest trace of a scar on his right cheek. 

“I.. Uhm I'mmm really tired, Tech. Kinda hungry.” She muttered, tapping her toe against the wood flooring. She kept her gaze low. She hadn’t seen him in so long. Mal worried he was still mad at her. Was he mad to begin with? She hadn't really- done too much besides help out Tommy.   
That was enough though. Techno may view it as betrayal.

Dream said he was mad. Everyone was mad at her.   
Mal just went along with it. Believing blindly.

“Good, dinners done. You always have the perfect timin’, persephone.” He mused as he grabbed two plates from the cupboard and plated some steak and potatoes on each. His voice held undertones of care and worry. 

Techno didn’t do well expressing emotions but it was normally clear what he was thinking if it was strong enough. 

'He was worried..'

Mal was taken aback by the nickname, it had been so long since she had heard him call her it. Dream had mocked it once or twice when the man visited, not understanding the name to the slightest. 

Peresphone was the goddess of spring, and her name had meant ‘bringer of death’. She was a naive yet smart young goddess. She had been wed to Hades, the story on that one often varies. Mal always liked the one where she simply saw the beauty in the gloomy underworld. 

In dreams mind, Mal was no more than a pathetic child.

Techno had called her it since she was small, seemingly with no ill intent.  
She had joined their family when she was about eight.  
Her and Techno were about six years apart, he was fourteen when Mal had been brought home. The two were standoffish of one another, Mal having been just as quiet as he was when she was younger. She spoke a bit to Wilbur, or sometimes when she got too excited. 

That was a story for another day although.

Right now she knew Techno would busy her with questions, and she would be so drained from it. At Least she’d get a warm meal out of it right? 

“Eh, always do.” She smiled warrily, glancing up at the older man. “I don’t really have a dining room. Ah.. Never needed it.” He chuckled a bit, waving his hand absently.  
He had been alone for a while. It never occurred he may need one seeing as it was always just him and he often was working with potions so the food just went with him. 

“It’s fine. I haven’t had one in months anyways.” She carefully walked towards him, not realizing the weight of her own words.   
She had a slight limp when she walked, as if every step hurt her.

Her hands felt so sweaty when she neared him. Almost as though she was scared of him.  
She had to dust them off on her pants before taking the plate. 

Techno’s eyes widened ever largely at her response. More questions seemed to appear while suspicions grew heavier. The tense air seemed to grow thicker as Mal gently took her plate from his offering hand. 

“Di-..Did I do something? The vibe feels odd..” She glanced up at him for less than a second through her eyelashes, then looked down at the steaming food. Eye contact seemed to be hard for her. Her voice held a bit of a jokey tone but it was to shakey to feel funny.   
She bit her lip.

“No.. I just have a lot of questions. C’mon.” Techno waved his hand in signal for her to follow, and the piglin walked a bit slowly towards the living space's couch. Mal followed, taking notice of Techno glancing back at her every other second. 

It made her skin fill with goosebumps, and her mind went straight guilty. She could tell she was worrying him. Whether it be the fact he saved her from the snow and mobs, or the way she seemed too nervous to keep eye contact.   
The limp probably hadn’t helped her case. She fretted what he may do if he saw the scars, or heard the whole story.

Maybe it would be better to sugar coat, though she was an awful liar.

Techno wasn’t a brash man. He thought out most of his days but he was protective of those he held care for.   
When he would become set off it was as though he only saw red. The reason hadn’t mattered.

A grudge? Fine, he'll use it. Genuine competition? Any day. Protective of his family? Bet your ass.

The two found themselves seated around the short table. Techno on the couch, Mal opposite him on the floor. He told her he could sit on the couch, cracking a joke about how she was neat enough compared to their other sibilings.

She shook her head simply at the gesture and smiled tiredly.

Her messy pink hair hid her eyes from his view as she glanced down, starting to eat. He could tell she was enjoying it by the way her shoulders slumped, a happy yet quiet "mm" emitting from her.

The hybrid started to eat as well, the room filled with a silence. Awkward tensions plauged between them. 

Neither knew what to say, or where to start. Plenty had to be talked about, but where would they start?

“So..” Techno started, instantly being cut off. “Techno I..Im sorry. For what happened the last time we saw one another. I had no-..No idea they’d do that.” The girl's voice was weak but he knew she was being genuine. She couldn't bring her gaze to him as she fidgeted with her fork.

“I don’t think what you did was right either, Techno. You realize sometimes people do need order-” She started but Techno waved a hand to stop her. She instantly did.   
“I know. I know. But they betrayed me, Mal you have to understand.” The man reasoned, seemingly taking Mal’s habit of not looking into one another's eye. He could read exactly how she felt.

He could the minute it all actually took place.

“Im aware. People were put at risk although.. Tubbo..Tommy..! T-” Her voice haltered, tears wetting her lidded eyes, lips trembling. The tense feeling in her muscles grew stronger, lightly dropping her fork. 

She tried hard not to think about the boys. She didn’t often bring them up, her thoughts would wander here and there but she just tried to stay occupied. 

Thinking about them could no doubt send her spiraling. She didn’t need that right now. Too much to do. Too much to-

“Mal.. They're okay I’m sure. Their both strong.” Techno reassured awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. He had never been good at the whole comforting thing. He didn’t understand why she didn’t see them?

That would be his first question.

“Tech I miss them..” She whispered softly, tears slipping down her red face. 

“Why don’t you go see them? You know the way now don’t you? I'm sure you leaving the kingdom for a day or so won’t be-”

“It’s all gone!” The girl's voice raised, louder than he had ever heard her outside of a war speech, crying out as she looked up at him with blood-shot eyes. Her entire body was shaking, tears streaming out of her exhausted blue-grey eyes. 

That was the first eye contact they had made.

Her eyes were wild and unpredictable, tears flooding them. No doubt blurring her visions.  
Technos soft and filled with concern.

“MY kingdom is gone Techno! Dream set it ablaze! He destroyed my portal and refused to let me build it again, if I did- he- I-” Her hands waved around, grasping at air, as if trying to collect the words she couldn’t find. Her mind was full yet things fell out of order so quickly she couldn’t hold a single proper thought. Stumbling over each word. 

“What did he do Mal?” Techno pushed cautiously, setting his plate down and sitting on the edge of his seat. He looked at his younger sister with low eyes, her gaze fell from his.

“I don’t want to talk about that.” was all she said. It was more than enough for Techno.

It was enough to fuel the spark of infuriation up to a raging fire. His blood boiled and the voices in him screamed to kill Dream. To kill the bastard who had done this to his sister. 

“He kept you isolated?” His voice was dark, it sent a chill down Mal’s spine. She felt almost fearful of that tone. Cowering away and gripping tightly at the sleeves of the maroon sweater.

She nodded plainly. Curls bouncing at the movement.

There was a silence. Nothing more than the sound of the fire crackling besides them in the room. 

If you asked Mal she would tell you she could hear her heart the loudest. Beating a thousand miles a minute. Her ears flooded with the sound, despite feeling like her stomach was the one holding the fast beating organ. The pit inside of her seemed to suck up everything she felt and shoot it out in doubles. 

She wanted to do nothing more than cry.   
Curl into a ball and possibly disapear. The memories shrouding her and causing a spiral.   
Her appetite gone. She felt the need to get up and run but she felt glued to her spot. Shackles of fear and sorrow held her in place. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Techno muttered. She couldn’t explain how relieved she was he wasn't pushing her. His voice was indescribable. Deciphering what he felt seemed pointless. It would take her years and still get nowhere. 

All that mattered was he understood. 

He felt he went too far and this was the effect.  
Mal fighting off a panic attack and shutting down on him.

“Are you finished eating?” He asked, standing and taking his plate. Her golden crown sat next to it. He looked at it with seemingly glowing red eyes.

He was so god damn pissed. Not much he could currently do although. 

He was planning although. Scheming and listening to the voices cry for blood.

Blood for the blood god. Blood for revenge.

Mal nodded, bringing her thumb to her mouth and nipping slightly at the nail.

“Have you gone mute for the night?” He grabbed her plate, noticing very little had actually been eaten off it. Mal shrugged absently.

Techno would not be getting any more words out of her then.   
She had a tendency to go mute when she was overwhelmed. It was kind of hard to work with but they dealt. If it helped her, it helped.

“Right well. You can sleep on the couch, use the blanket you already were using. If it's wet let me know. There's pillows as well.” He rambled slightly, making his way to the kitchen. He heard her stand up and the slight creak of her footsteps. 

So many thoughts ran through each of their heads. Techno as he cleaned up the dishes, Mal as she stared at the back of the couch. 

This situation was worse than Techno had first thought. 

Mal felt the urge to run, to just leave so Techno didn’t do something. She would be a burden on him, wouldn’t she? Dream told her so. Dream was usually right. Wasn’t he?

She was so unsure. Everything was extremely uncertain right now. Nothing made sense.

She didn’t have much hope. She didn’t expect anything to get better. She couldn’t drag Techno into this.

So she waited. And she waited. And she waited. All the way up to when she could hear Techno snore. 

He had been brewing potions for what felt like forever.

Mal knew her brother was a light sleeper so she did her best to remain light on her feet. She kicked off the blanket and slowly sat up, glancing around.  
The fire was still going but at a much lower and tamer condition.   
Her clothes she wore were in front of it, presumably drying. She slowly and cautiously stood up, tip toeing her way over to them. She flinched everytime wood creaked beneath her, pausing and listening. 

Only resuming when she heard Techno snoring once more. He was such a loud snorer.

She snatched up her clothes, patting over them to see if they were dry. Thank the heavens they were. She murmured a small thank you to whoever was giving her said luck. She stripped from the sweatpants, discarding them where the pants once were and tugged on the brown pants.   
She pulled the sweater off and set it aside. Not as clumsy or lazy

She would be putting it back on in a minute. It was way too warm to leave it off!   
She slipped her arms into the dress shirt, slowly buttoning them up.

Mal hated buttons so much.  
Groaning softly as she struggled, Mal glanced around. She would have to borrow some of Techs food. Only a little.

It made her feel guilty but- it was only a little.. that was what she tried to reason at least.

After finally getting the buttons all done up, Mal pulled the sweater over her head and adjusted it. Her turtleneck stuck out, protecting her neck from wind burn.

She bent over and grabbed her utility belt, sliding it on the belt loops of her pants and buckling it. She repositioned her axe and then grabbed her bag and shawl. She pulled the shawl over her shoulders and tip-toed to the kitchen. Setting the satchel on the counter, she emptied out the bread into the trash.

It was pretty bad anyway..

She rummaged a bit and came up with some carrots and potatoes. That was good enough, she didn’t want to be greedy.   
She was told she was told she was selfish often by Dream. For what she wasn’t sure, but she believed it. She always believed him..

She slung her bag over her torso, running her hands through her hair. She grumbled. Jesus what a mess. She couldn’t wait to brush it.

Going back towards the living room she grabbed her boots and slid each one on. Fastening the buckles and zipping the zippers. 

Mal looked at the table sitting in front of the couch. Should she leave a note?

Would it matter? Probably not. No one really cared for her right? Techno only helped her out of obligation. He didn’t..really care. Surely.

She shook her head to herself and grabbed her crown. It held little to no meaning, but she didn’t dare part from it. Settling it atop her head, Mal looked longingly at the ladder. 

So close..

Biting her lip she just turned and left. Being quiet with opening and shutting the front door, Mal broke into a sprint into the forest. In any direction different from where she came. She had some of her energy back and hoped it would be enough as she ran. Running as fast as her legs could carry her to increase distance between her and Techno.

Her legs still were raging with sore but thanks to the bit of rest she got it was barrable.  
Tears brimmed her eyes as snow fell, but she didn’t let herself falter. 

It sucked but burdening Techno was the last thing she wanted to be doing.

At least she tried not to but she heard a voice. It was familiar yet somehow raspier and echoey. Maybe a tad more childish.  
She stopped dead in her tracks, almost falling in the process. She leaned forward then back, shooting her arms out to the side. 

“Oh goodness! You shouldn’t fall. The snow is dreadfully cold!” The voice spoke. It caused nostalgia and sorrow to course through the girls viens.  
She looked around for the owner of the voice.

There was no way. No way that she was hearing that voice. He was dead. He shouldn’t- there was no way!

There he stood though, only a few feet ahead of her. His curly brown mop of hair, maroon beanie sitting comfortably on his head. A yellow sweater adorned, maybe one size two large and dark black jeans. His face was slightly paler. He looked slightly transparent around his legs. He held a lead that was connected to a sheep that had a beautiful coat of blue.

“Wi-Wilbur?” Her voice came out faint, shock radiating from her. He was supposed to be dead! Phil killed him! Why- How was he here!?

“Im Ghostbur!” He joyfully threw his arms up, happy laughter emitting from him. “I recognize you! You’re aliveburs sister right? Malachi?” He eagerly came towards her, causing her to step back. Hands shaking, fear and mourning filled her heart. 

The lamb followed him. It seemed almost angelic, like a spirit animal.  
Mal raised her hand slightly as if to shield herself. She could not believe who was in front of her.   
Ghostbur? The ghost of her brother?

Ghostbur halted a bit, looking worried. “You look sad, uh..here have some blue!” The ghost thing pulled some blue object out of his pockets and practically shoved it into the girls arms. She looked down at the thing in her hands, trembling. It felt like wool. Was it from the lamb?

“It will make you feel better.” He smiled warmly at her. So many feelings spread through Mal. Maybe one was positive, the rest all negative.

Why was he here was the main question on her brain.

“I'm on my way to see techno! Where are you going Mal?” He tilted his head curiously, he was so childlike. 

Techno knew about him?!

“I-I should.. Join you.” She announced. She was supposed to be leaving but something about the ghost drew her to follow. She needed answers and Techno most likely had them.

Atleast some of them.

“That's wonderful! We should catch up! How long has it been?” Ghostbur wondered aloud.

’Since you blew up L’manberg’   
Mal thought but bit back saying it to him. She had a suspicious feeling it would not end well. “Oh uhm..awhile..” Mal murmured as the two began to walk. 

“What have you done? You’re a princess right? How is that?” He dropped numerous questions, tapping his chin delightfully. “I.. I uh...am n..not anymore.” the elf stuttered. Suddenly her crown felt heavier. Weighing her down.  
Maybe one day she would get rid of it.

“Oh! Why?” The ghost looked at her with innocent eyes, his lips forming a pout. She smiled sadly, rubbing her arm. “No reason in particular.” She lied through her teeth. She hated lying but was unsure how this.. Ghost version of Wilbur would take the truth. He seemed different. Almost like he was younger. Sillier, less serious.

“Ouh. I'd never give that up! It seems magical! Techno has a crown too! I think he was a king, though it's kind of foggy. I have memory issues you see!” Ghostbur rambled, smiling as though he was full of sugar.  
It gave Mal a bit of a headache but she just smiled and listened as they walked side and side. She had asked about the sheep and that sent the man on a long tangent.

Apparently the sheep's name was “Friend”, he had infinite lives! The blue he carried around was from when Friend lost some of his wool. The blue and friend supposedly made everyone around ‘calm’. Mal didn’t seem to properly understand but went along with it. Last time she had seen her brother was a manic mess. Now he just seemed happy and peaceful. It was interesting. Almost enjoyable.

She knew if she hadn't felt so low energy she would enjoy the time with him.

Part of her wanted to hug him but she was unsure if it would work.

The sun had started to rise. Mobs were currently dying, thankfully.   
Mal had taken on a zombie or two on their walk. It was nerve racking but she felt a need to protect the naive ghost. He held no weapons. 

The axe caused the fights to last longer. Mal hadn't noticed how dull it was..

More disappointment added to her.

Though could anything actually hurt him? 

He said only water. Which worried her because of the snow but he reassured her it didn't bother him too much. Snow was a bit different, how? She had no idea. As long as he didn't feel pain currently she was okay with it.

Soon Technos cabin came into view and as if Mals luck just couldn’t get any better he was stood outside. He must’ve already seen the two, Wilburs cheery call of hello didn’t help. He stood tall and intimidating, facing them with his arms crossed across his chest. “Techno! Hello!!” Ghostbur beamed at the secound eldest as he trotted over. Mal didn’t look up, trailing behind even the sheep. She wasn't ready to confront Techno right now. She wasn't ready for him to yell.

Surely he would..

Techno grumpily greeted the ghost, telling him a quick good morning. “Ghostbur I have to speak to Mal alright?” 

The ghost looked confused, tilted his head towards the youngest then at the secound eldest boy. 

He nodded wistfully and made his way to Technos farm to let the two have their privacy. Mal took the last few steps to be close enough with Techno. She glanced up at him shyly, “heyyy…” she stretched out her words, rubbing her neck sheepishly and looking away with a dumb smile.

“What the hell did you think you were doing?” His voice raised just a bit as he examined the girl who was dressed up clearly for having left. She flinched away.   
He made note to lower his voice.

She sighed, “Well. Techno. I didn’t think it’d matter! You wouldn’t have to worry about me- I-I’m sorry okay? I only came back because of..” She glanced over at the farm where ghostbur was idly speaking to Friend.

“Ah. So you hadn’t met ghostbur yet. Yeah.. we don’t know the logic behind it minus the fact he just..came back. Not too long after y’know.” Techno explained, meeting the girls line of sight. “Well.. why is he so..” Mal lost the world, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. “Childish? Kinda stupid?” Techno chuckled sarcastically.

Mal laughed a bit pitifully, nodding. “Well. he doesn’t seem to remember a lot of the bad things he did. Only good. He doesn’t really talk about anything negative either..”

“I see.. Thank god I didn’t tell him too much..” Mal looked at Techno. “I’m sorry for leaving Tech. I just.. I.. Don’t want to be a burden to you. I know you’re used to being alone.” 

Techno read Mals facial expression to the best of his ability. Her eyes were lowered, nose crinkled ever slightly as she nibbled her bottom lip to the point it went raw. She was fiddling with the end of her shawl, her eyes glossy and red. 

“Mal.. you uh.. You’d never really be a bother. You know how to pull your weight and.. Well You’re probably the most pleasant besides Phil.” Techno joked gently, smiling at the young girl. 

“Is that the Techno way of saying I can stay?” Mal’s eyes flickered with a bright light before leaving just as quick. She hadn’t wanted to get hopeful. The warm fuzzy feeling in her heart quickly being pushed into the deepest pits she could. She learned to push most emotions down, distraction being the best thing to help her do said thing.

The piglin nodded. “Man.. I-I can stay..” the girl muttered, looking out at Ghostbur once more. “Yeah don’t get sappy it means nothing. Just being a good brother or whatever.”The piglin nudged Mals shoulder, causing her to flinch away slightly. She lowly laughed trying to mask the fear.

Techno quirked a brow in confusion but didn’t question her. “Let’s go talk with Ghostbur for a bit yeah?Then figure out what to do from here.”

Mal nodded. “Sounds like a plan my man!”

“Don’t call me my man. That’s so gross.” The piglin groaned as they made their way to Ghostbur who instantly greeted them with a joyous grin.

Mal looked between the two boys as they spoke. Maybe this would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Criticism appreciated!!


End file.
